A Christmas Treat
by TheKingJingles
Summary: ONE SHOT At a Christmas party at Hughes', the colonel gets extremely drunk and Hawkeye has to bring him home, what will happen in his drunken state? Royai Lemon I know it's February. TwT


Alright, here's a RoyRiza from yours truly. This was originally a Christmas fic for my friend, but then it took me a long time to write because it was my first lemon. Now that you know this, I know that there's a LOT of foreplay, and very little actual lemon, but cut me some slack. When it was Groundhog's Day, Bellsy just started yelling at me to finish it up.

I'd also like to note, to any one who knows of me who is reading this, (I have no fans TwT) but this is my first fic without an OC pairing, so, if anyone has read any of my fics before (doubtful) but you should be very proud of me.

Without any further ado, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Obviously.

* * *

Laughter and light radiated from the Hughes residence. Inside all the military personnel gathered and were joyous during Glacier's and Maes's Christmas party, inviting all of their friends and then some: Edward, Alphonse, Winry and even Pinako along with Falman, and all the others in Mustang's office.

After a while, the party started to quiet down after most of the gifts were given. Edward and Winry were over in a corner, quietly talking to each other over a cup of hot cocoa, Glacier was chatting to Riza Hawkeye with a small smile on her face as her husband ran around, yelling at those who were talking too loudly for Elysia to sleep.

A loud crash sounded as the colonel himself ran into the Christmas tree, holding his nose and mumbling in a drunken stupor. Hughes was there in a heartbeat, roughly grasping his collar and shoving his body against the wall and whispering softly in his ear. In response, Roy nodded and said something that was supposed to be quiet, but was heard as incoherent noise around the house. Hughes growled and pulled him by his shirt over to where his wife and Lieutenant Hawkeye were watching. Maes held his old friend up as he tried to steady himself and failed, almost tripping over his own feet and slowly started sinking towards the ground.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to escort him home now, Riza. He's caused enough trouble," Maes said angrily, shaking the drunk's jacket.

Riza sighed, "Yes Hughes."

He smiled, "I hate to ask you this, but you're the only one I can trust. Edo-kun will just leave him in a ditch."

The Lieutenant glanced over at the alchemist, whose cheeks were rosy as he and Winry were snuggled up under a blanket, his arms wrapped around her small but muscular form. Hawkeye smiled back at her commanding officer and nodded, breaking into a small grin.

"You can trust me, sir. I'll make sure he gets home safe and sound." Riza straightened and saluted.

"No need for that," Maes waved her off, "Just make sure he gets home in one piece. I'm tired of him disturbing my dear Elysia!"

Hawkeye nodded and took Roy's arm, placing it around her neck so that he would stand more upright and walked out of the door Glacier was holding open for her. The mother smiled kindly as she first walked through and into the snow, and then pulled the colonel's heavy body.

"Thanks for doing this, Riza. We really appreciate it." Glacier smiled.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Hughes."

Riza kept her face emotionless as she dragged his body through the snowy walk with light billowing through the open door, the outline of Glacier still there. As she turned down on the sidewalk and begun her trip to his apartment, she heard someone calling.

"Merry Christmas, you two!"

She turned around to see Glacier, Maes and a sleepy Elysia in her father's arms waving from the doorway at the two, grinning full of joy. Hawkeye gave a small smile in return and continued on her way, readjusting the weight on her shoulder for the rest of the way home.

The journey itself wasn't that eventful, every once in a while Roy would mutter something that over the snow, wind and alcohol Riza couldn't understand. Eventually she just decided to ignore whatever he was saying instead of trying to figure it out.

Once they got to his apartment, she set him down on his bed, hoping he could change from his wet clothes by himself and she went into the living room, taking off her own winter clothes. Sighing, she realized that she might have to stay there a while to make sure nothing bad happens to him in this non-attentive state.

Riza pulled off her gloves and set them in her jacket pockets while it was lying on the couch and rubbed her wrists and fingers, noting how rough they felt from handling her gun all this time. Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed before dropping her hands and walking into the kitchen and taking a good look around.

Food and trash were spread all over the counters, table and floor, a few empty liquor bottles strewn here and there. She barely walked a step before her boots clunked against one of the empty scotch bottles and she took a step back. Soon, the strong odor of alcohol was too much and she walked back into the living room, taking a big breath of fresher air.

A bump sounded behind her and Hawkeye whirled about, placing her fingers like a gun and narrowed her eyes in concentration, ready to shoot. When she heard a groan, Riza realized what she was doing. She pretended to aim a gun at the bedroom door of her commanding officer when he was totally wasted. She lightly slapped herself in the face and shook her head.

"Perhaps I had a bit too much eggnog," she whispered to herself.

Another thump and Riza sighed. One thump raises caution, two means attention. She'd have to go in there and see if he was alright. Dangerous thoughts sprouted in her head about what his state was like in there, whether or not he was about to undress and redress properly, or how far he'd gotten.

Hawkeye started rubbing her eyes. It was stupid really, a grown woman worrying about this kind of thing. Sighing once more, she walked over to the door and gave a quick rap, waiting for a response. Not even a moan escaped the door this time, causing worry to begin to set in.

"Alright, sir. I'm going to come in now," she called rather loudly.

Again, no response and she put her hand on the doorknob, turning before stopping. Riza closed her eyes and took in a big breath, letting it slowly filter out of her lungs before pushing the door open.

Inside was Roy, standing there with a blank and distant look on his face, his jacket laying on the bed, but his shirt was partly unbuttoned and sticking out of his pants, his belt unbuckled which caused his pants to sag. For a moment, Riza was frozen, staring at him as he lazily stared back at her, watching as she shook a little bit.

There was a strong squeeze in her chest, confusing her as she gulped visibly and he smiled a crooked grin. She still didn't move as he wobbly moved forward in front of her, gazing deep into her amber eyes. Riza took a shaky breath, and then he placed his head down on her shoulder, resting it there with his half opened lids and mouth.

"S-Sir," Riza whispered, "W-What are y-you do--"

"Shush, Hawkeye. Don't speak."

She closed her mouth, listening to his loud rhythm of breathing, in and out, in and out. Waiting, she wondered what he was doing, resting his head on her shoulder, was he just too drunk to notice?

"Sir, I must insist on knowing what you're doing."

"Resting on your shoulder." Roy smiled.

She shoved him off without hesitation, watching as he took a few steps back to catch his balance, before standing perfectly straight. Too straight for someone who was flat off his ass a few minutes ago. Hawkeye didn't pay it too much attention, the colonel had been drinking for years, he's had good practice keeping down his liquor and composing himself.

It was only a minute before he walked back over to her, wrapping his arms slowly around her slender hips, bringing her closer to him, lightly brushing his cheek against her own. His fingers loosely traced the curves of her hips up and down, the grin on his lips being felt on her neck.

"Roy Mustang, what do you think you're doing?" Hawkeye said sternly.

"Wooing you."

A light gasp passed through her lips and he yanked her quickly, guiding her with his hands as he placed his loafers, one after the other in a dance, walking towards his bed, taking a step back, then taking one of her hands and throwing Riza into a twirl.

She faced him again; her blonde hair a bit skew and Roy's smile grew, his fingers slowly coming up to her face. Her eyes were a bit cross-eyed as she watched his hand carefully, moving one small lock from her eyelashes, then she looked back up at him.

Black eyes were the last thing she saw, before something bumped into her lips, catching her into a kiss. His big hand found its way up to her face, cupping it and bringing it closer, as the other did the same a bit further south. Soon, the tip of his tongue began to trace her lips, getting as far licking her teeth before her eyes shot open.

With a hard shove, Roy stumbled back with a smirk on his lips as Riza panted, clutching her chest as she fought to regain her breath. After closing her eyes and one last exhale, she looked at him with a glare, standing up straight and threateningly.

"You're not drunk, are you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Tonight? No. When Maes came up with this plot and gave me enough courage. Yes." Roy gave a chuckle.

"If I had a gun right now, you'd be dead," she hissed.

"I know," his smile widened, "Which is why you don't have one."

Riza growled, automatically reaching towards her side where her holster would have been. It was unsurprising to feel only her shirt, her bra strap and her pants.

"Don't worry. I've checked there."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked exasperatedly.

He walked up to her and pressed his forehead against hers, "I can't help myself. You're just so beautiful."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Riza seethed.

"It's not an excuse, it's a confession."

She backed away and looked at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow and wrapping her arms around her middle. Mustang sighed, slumping his shoulders before he walked up and pulled her close into his embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck. Riza went to push him away when he started to softly kiss her collar bone, then going down to the top of her shirt, pausing before going lower.

The next few moments were a blur, only the feeling of her body lying on the soft bed, Roy's tongue freely exploring her mouth while his hands rolled up and down her curves, stroking her tight butt. The tongue flowed over her teeth before it became bored, corralling her tongue and bringing it into his mouth as he sucked and fondled it.

She stared at his face, creamy and smooth, and she brought her hand up, lightly caressing it, when he opened his eyes half way. His lips left hers, leaving them cold and bare; an involuntary groan coming out of her throat and making him laugh raspy with his deep voice. Pulling his elbow up, Roy rested his head against his palm and gazed upon his beauty, silently laughing at her confused expression.

"Roy," Riza breathed, staring into his black orbs, "What do you want from me?"

"Want? From you? Nothing you'll give me."

She groaned and buried her head into the sheets, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Love."

"What?"

"Your love." Roy replied.

"What the fuck--"

"See I told you," Mustang sighed, rolling over onto his back and putting his hands behind his head, "You won't love me."

"Roy Mustang, you have to be drunk because you're not making any sense!"

"See."

"See what?!" Riza shouted, grasping his head in both of her hands and bringing it close to her face.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said," Roy kept his face serious, using his strong hands to pry hers away from his face, holding them in firmly in his own and not letting go, "Do you love me?"

"I--"

"It's yes or no, Hawkeye, there's no in-between. It's either you love me or you don't."

"W-What brought this on?" she asked, stalling for time.

"Nothing in particular, my heart almost exploding from my chest, or stopping, my lungs failing or my knees bucking whenever I see you. All that everyday stuff."

Riza frowned, not getting the answer, or time she desperately wanted. Finally, her head rolled back, thinking hard to see if she could form the words in her mind.

"What," she started slowly, "Do you want me to say?"

"That you love me."

"And if it's a lie?"

"Don't worry. I know it's not."

She rolled over to face him, "Then why should I even say it?"

"Are you admitting it then?"

"Answer the question."

Roy sighed, "Because it gives me satisfaction know that my love is returned."

Staring at him, Riza slowly shook her head and turned to her back as well, lazily gazing at the ceiling. She raised her arm high and spread out her fingers, a twinkle coming from her middle finger. The ring Roy had given her that evening gave a little shimmer from the little light in the bedroom.

The dire need to protect him, was it just her duty? Her training? No, it wasn't just that anymore. Lt. Riza Hawkeye wanted to protect Col. Roy Mustang because she, herself, wanted to, not just because of her duty. She wanted to protect him so that he wasn't hurt, because she never wanted anything to happen to him. Was that what this feeling, the pressure in her chest was about? Was this the reason that her breath hitched in her throat when she saw him, how his playful attitude would always cause a smile to come to her lips?

Riza muttered something and shifted on the bed, turning away from Roy. He raised his eyebrow and scooted a few inches closer.

"What did you say?"

Again, she said something he couldn't hear so he went closer still, until her was right against her back. His head peaked over her shoulder and rested on her cheek as he glanced down with a curious expression.

"What'd you say, Sweet Cheeks?"

"I SAID 'I LOVE YOU' AND IF YOU CALL ME 'SWEET CHEEKS' AGAIN, I'LL SHOOT YOUR NUTS OFF!"

"That's all I ask."

Riza felt something grab her and the next thing she knew was the Colonel straddling her with a large smirk on his face. She wanted to say something, but the force of his lips against hers was too great, and she decided that, whatever she was going to say, could wait. His hands could be felt wandering up and down her body, running over and around all of her curves with his tongue danced with her own.

Then his mouth moved from hers down to her neck, kissing and sucking along her vein, each second of blood loss giving her a boosted feeling of warmth to her body when it flowed down through her fingers. The kisses came to the collar of her shirt and after a long one, with a few teeth at the end; Roy sat up and made Riza grunt. Her eyes opened to glare at him when something fell onto her face.

All she saw was white when she realized she was staring at his tuxedo shirt and pushed it off of her head, gasping at his shirtless body, how his abs seemed tighter and more ripped than she expected from all of his laziness. While she goggled at him, Roy took the liberty of unzipping her pants and beginning to slide them down, almost to her ankles when she noticed.

Gasping, Riza rolled over to shake him off, reaching down to pull up her pants when two hands reached in and groped around her breasts. Not wanting to admit it, she tried not to laugh, even though his fingers were brushing and pinching and tickling all over, but the giggles came out of her mouth anyway.

A draft of cool air caused Riza to squeak and cover her chest, her shirt being thrown to the floor along with Roy's. His index finger traced around the frilly lace of her bra and followed the strap up to the shoulder blade, sliding it off and rubbing her exposed skin. Then it brushed along her chin line and over to the other side, taking that strap off and following it down to breast bellow. Roy's finger wiggled inside the cup, making her squirm and giggle.

"C-Colonel!"

Her flat palm slammed into his chest, pushing him back while her other hand flashed by. A loud clunk sounded and Roy looked over to see his belt now strewn on the floor, laying a little ways away from the two shirts. He smirked and pulled the rest of her pants off, taking her socks as well.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, Hawkeye huddled for warmth on the bed while her boss sat up for a moment, making a low rattling sound before rolling back over next to her. She looked down over her knees to see his pants missing, revealing black, silky boxers.

She chucked, "I thought you'd be wearing flames."

He shook his head, coming closer and wrapping his strong arms around her, "Then I'd be even hotter than ever."

Her eyes rolled, along with her body as she faced away from him, curling up even tighter. Roy raised his eyebrow and leaned forward, picking at the connecter of her bra. Riza's eyes widened when she felt her bra loosen and then fall to her toned stomach, a look of irritation growing on her face.

Roy felt a knot forming in his stomach as he knew something was coming. He saw her whip around and he began to flee, crawling on top of the bed and away when her hand reached out. She gripped onto the back of his boxers and yanked them off, almost having him slide off the bed.

Just the look on his surprised face made her giggle into her hand when he went and started gently tugging on her lacy panties. She stared into his eyes, leaning closer to his face and lightly kissed his ready lips, her hand brushing his cheek. His tongue fought back and then he pulled away, jumping on top of her and finally yanking off her underwear.

The two just stared at each other for a second, Roy's black eyes wandering up and down her figure, while Riza just stared blankly at him. Then, out of nowhere, he pounced on her, pulling her into a fiery kiss.

"You don't waste any time, do you sir?" she breathed as the kisses went down her chest.

He smirked, not replying, sticking his finger some place wet and sticky, and causing Riza to gasp. She squirmed a bit, and then Roy put in another finger, wiggling both of them around. She moaned softly as he added yet another finger while his other hand lightly fondled her breasts, sweetly kissing her lips.

After a few minutes, Roy pulled out, causing a complaint to come from Riza as she laid flat on the bed. She was about to roll over, when his hardened member slammed into her hole, a loud scream erupting from her throat.

He smirked and started thrusting back and forth at a jagged, random rhythm. First he would go slowly, making Riza moan lowly, but then he would quicken his pace, short, crisp gasps began to let loose. Soon their hips crashed together as both held the desire to hold each other closer.

Riza felt a shudder slide down her spine as her area grew with warmth, "Roy…"

He smirked, "That easy?"

"Shut… up!"

Roy could feel himself coming as well, but he would rather not tell the lieutenant that. He shifted and had her follow, making her arch her back and get ready. Backing up, he slammed into her one last time, releasing himself as she came but a moment sooner.

After both were good and sticky, Roy held himself above her exhausted frame, panting as his arms wavered. Using the last of his strength, the almighty alchemist fell to the side, plopping down on the bed. He brought his arm slowly up and brushed her wild blonde hair to the side and behind her ear, a smile shakily forming on his smug face.

"So… I take it this means you love me?"

The infamous glare came back in an instant on Riza's face and she grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking it roughly so that his ear was right by her lips. Breathing deeply, she whispered silkily in his ear, a tone that would terrify Armstrong, one of their bravest allies.

"If the words 'No shit' aren't in your vocabulary, then you've been fucked one too many times in the head."

The colonel gazed longingly into the eyes of his subordinate, gently brushing his lips against hers, taking her into a soft and loving kiss. Riza gladly accepted and returned it, letting go of his hair before she pulled it out of his head.

"What do you say we take tomorrow off?"

* * *

Well, what do you think? I don't want to boast (too much) but I have to admit that I kept Riza in character pretty well. Bellsy, a true RoyRiza fan, commented that almost every other RoyRiza fic, Riza caves and becomes soft and emotional and she said that I kept her the cold-hard bitch that we know and love! But, I'd love to know what you think! Review and peace out! 


End file.
